


Shared Cravings

by hariboo



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: Jane and Petra bond over dessert and babies and maybe a mutual crush or two.





	

_It starts, like any other day. Any other way when you go visit your Baby Daddy’s, Baby Mama, who you’re kinda starting to like. ~~ **Like** like~~? Like. Tolerate. Appreciate in a totally normal way that won’t complicate your life at all._

Jane walks into Petra’s office with a list of stuff for the twins and stops short. Behind her desk, Petra pauses in mid bite and mid moan. Jane bites at her bottom lip, forcing her smile to be crushed under her teeth, and turns to casually closes the door behind her. 

“Uh, sorry, just came by to drop off the new list of baby stuff,” she says, stepping further into the room. Petra’s cheeks are full and she’s forcibly chewing and swallowing the big ass bite of… oh! It’s the Tres Leche Abuela had sent over to Raf. Jane recognised the tray. Jane presses her lips together as not to laugh.

“Thank you,” Petra says, though it sounds more like _fank ooh_. She finishes chewing and chugs down an impressive amount of ice tea after. “Sorry, I was,” wiping at her mouth, a flush rising on her cheek, Jane kinda gets it what Raf means when he says Petra can be very cute. “Late lunch,” Petra is saying. She eyes her plate and shrugs. “Late dessert lunch. Cravings.” She says, as if to excuse her actions. Jane shrugs it off. Petra’s weird need to explain everything she does Jane’s picked up is a way to show people she’s not _always_ doing

  * ~~questionable~~
  * ~~immoral~~  
  * o ~~r illegal things.~~



um, let’s go with bad things. Very bad things.

“It’s cool. Tres Leches huh? I craved apple turnovers with peanut butter.”

Petra smiles, it’s a small shy thing. “I dunk gerkins in it.”

“Okay, that’s pretty gross. Wow.”

Petra’s shoulders go up and Jane sighs. She didn't’ meant to put her on the defensive, but it’s such a strange line they’re crossing now. Friendship, who knew? “I also made some very questionable grilled choices. Anchovies, ugh. Pregnancy is weird.”

“It really is… Thanks for the list. I appreciate it. I just don’t know where the time goes these days.” She’s fiddling with her spoon and Jane smiles. “You can keep on eating, you know. Trust me I’m the last person to judge if you eat a whole tray of dessert by yourself.”

_And really who hasn’t eaten a whole dessert by themselves. Anyone who says they haven’t it s a dirty, dirty liar!_

Petra’s relief lights up her face and it’s less than a second before she goes back to digging in. “I don’t even know why I like this so much. We started to put in the cafe downstairs,” Petra explains while she talks between bites. Her cheeks puffed out with the food. “And I had a bite one day at a meeting with Raf. Next thing I know it’s the only thing I want to eat. I don’t know what restaurant he got this from but it’s the best by far, I’m thinking of hiring whoever made it as my personal chef.”

That makes Jane smile. 

“I’ll tell Abuela you like it.”

Petra’s eyes go bigger than normal, a feat, but Jane kinda likes it. Petra’s face is so incredibly expressive, Jane likes watching it. 

“Oh,” Petra swallows loudly, and visibly. “I didn’t know.” 

“I didn’t know he asked her, but she really likes him, so I’m not surprised she made it.”

Petra sits back in her chair and licks her lips. “Right. Of course. Um, would you like some?”

Jane glances at the half empty tray and remembers that save a cortado and half an arepa she had for breakfast she’s hasn’t eaten all day and Abuela’s Tres Leches is really good. “You sure?”

Nodding, Petra serves up Jane a portion. “Please! I want to go over the list with you anyway! I can order you some lunch from the kitchens of you’re really hungry.”

It’s strangely easy to read Petra sometimes, with her wide eyes, and growing smile. Jane agrees and takes the offered plate, sets it down, and stands. “Okay, but first let’s get your feet up. We can eat on the couch. It’s a pretty long list.”

They settle on the couch, Petra’s feet up and poking at Jane’s thigh every few seconds. Adorably, Petra uses her belly as a mini table, like Jane used to. 

_The Tres Leches is gone in no time at all, and Jane feels that warm glow in her heart. A surprise to her, and to me! And down the line to many other people, but she’s started to appreciate the surprises in her life. They can turn out to be pretty epic, after all._


End file.
